


cure

by heartdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bromance to Romance, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Healing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, ever read The Arcana? that kinda world, mentioned yusol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdreams/pseuds/heartdreams
Summary: in a world where magic runs in the veins of every living creature,different kinds of illnesses threaten life itself.hansol leaves without warning in search for a cure.yuta is left with an open-flesh wound, anddoyoung can only wish he could heal it.





	cure

Unrequited love hits different when there are a million different things to be worried about. It’s like you don’t have permission to feel, you don’t have permission to let things hurt the way they’re supposed to for them to go away.

But he can’t help hurting, he can’t stop finding himself watching the pair of spellcasters walk side by side, exchange glances and just emanate love like they were made for each other. Yuta looks as complete as he can be with Hansol, but Doyoung is stupid and selfish and can’t help fantasizing about him being the one by his side instead of him. Doyoung hates feeling like a fucking teenager but he just can’t put it out of his mind. Put  _ him  _ out of his mind. And all the input he’s getting is that there are more important things to worry about.

Because a deadly plague caused by unidentifiable toxic spores threatening to end the life as they know it is about the only thing people think and talk about these days. They had been greatly immune to multiple diseases: in a world ruled by magic, physical symptoms are easily treatable thanks to healing magic and talented potion makers. But this plague was different: it was a parasite no person could recognize. It latched itself onto trees, plants, even vegetables. Black, purplish spots would appear on the leaves, then they would start to release a toxic gas.

It’s as if the parasite began to feed off their magic.

First it was the elderly, then the newborns. It hurt, and it wasn’t less urgent, but it made sense: they were weak. When the young women in the eastern port started falling sick, panic ensued.  Their country was still very, very far away from the lands under the plague’s claim, but the queens of their territory were determined to find the cure before it spread even more. Not for their country, but for the world.

Graduate students were still required to attend their classes, so the teachers started to really focus on helping the kids find their true calling. “_True calling_”, pfft. Doyoung never liked the way they called it.  Technically, everyone could learn just about any kind of magic. Magic runs in their veins, it has done so for millenia. But everyone is born with different talents. For Doyoung, it was easy. Every elemental wizard was easy to detect: the first manifestations of magic happen during their first years of life.  He was a baby and, therefore, had no control over his magic. Water kept pouring out his fingertips. When he was sad, it would start to rain in the room. When he was close to big bodies of water, it would suddenly scurry towards him. He controlled the water element. ‘Simple as that. 

.

Relationships hit different when there are a million different things to be worried about. It’s like you no longer have permission to experience love, affection and stupid (but lovely) romantic gestures, because an extremely important, dark, destined task has been bestowed upon you.

It happened in a dream.

> Hansol felt something hot and heavy in his stomach.  
He had the sudden urge to vomit.
> 
> Thick, sticky, dark purple liquid poured out of his mouth.  
Then, his nose and later, his eyes.
> 
> Yuta stood in front of him, surrounded by darkness.  
Spots in the same color of the liquid dripping from his mouth  
started appearing on his skin, almost like holes.  
Despair filled his eyes with tears.
> 
> _ What’s happening? _ Yuta screamed, but only came as a whisper.  
Hansol tried to reach him, his beloved boyfriend,  
only to sink into the liquid like quicksand.  
_ It hurts, Hansol, please help me-- _

Hansol opened his eyes and knew what to do. He looked to his side, where Yuta lay in a carefree deep sleep. After kissing his knuckles, he tiptoed out of bed and into his study.  Dark chalk was best for this kind of pentagram. Summoning demons had been one of his talents since his teenage years, which had granted him an easygoing friendship with the first demon he summoned. The one he was summoning now.

“Bad dream again?”

He nodded.

“I think it’s best to stop denying your fate, dude…”

“I _know_, man,” Hansol spat, annoyed.

“Stop playing dumb, ‘Sol. You can’t just _ignore_ these things, you know.”

“I know.”

“I don’t think you do, though. Aren’t you worried about Yuta?”

“I can’t leave him, Mao.”

“Then don't. That'll just make your dream come true.”

Hansol stared, glassy-eyed. He knew that already, but hated hearing it.

“I don’t think I need to say it again, but just in case. The queens asked for your help for a reason. You’re the only one that’s on good terms with the underworld. The only one we're not dying to rip apart. Come get that fucking plant so your kind can find the cure for this-- whatever this is. Do it, ‘Sol, before it kills you. Or worse, your Yuta.”

Mao was right. Hansol was the only spellcaster and necromancer in the nation who had free, unchaotic passage to the underworld. He was the only one with the power to find the thing that started it all and take it back into their dimension.

He left that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone ;;;;; It's my first time writing a fanfic in my twenty-something years of life. I'm kinda late to the party, but I hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for the loooong introduction. It's a big world I have in mind and IT'S SO HARD TO BUILD IT FROM SCRATCH.


End file.
